


Week Five - "How about no?"

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Five - "How about no?"

“How about you put away the knife, sweetheart, and nobody gets hurt?” the demon snarled.

His meatsuit was of the slimy variety. And by slimy, I mean he was probably investment banker or lawyer or something of the kind before… well…

“How about no?” I retorted.

“Oooooohhh… A feisty one, are we? And quite easy on the eyes, too. I might just keep you for a little while.”

Had I not been so pumped with adrenaline, and filled with confidence in our plan and trust in my friends, his words might have scared me. As it was, I brushed them off and scoffed at him, not a single hint in my behavior that would reveal the fact I was not alone in the first place.


End file.
